


oh shit

by survivorwrite



Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivorwrite/pseuds/survivorwrite
Summary: the moment lauren realized she made the dumbest mistake on survivor
Relationships: Lauren O'Connell/Kelley Wentworth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. oh shit

Everyone knows the classic dumb moves of Survivor. It’s common knowledge for even a causal fan. Don’t go looking for an idol day one, don’t be lazy, don’t pick fights. 

Don’t fall in love on Survivor. 

Lauren studied the game. She knew the basics. She wasn’t going to mess up her shot. 

Her relationship with Kelley started out as pure strategy. 

(at least, that’s what she told herself) 

Kelley was her idol, she looked up to her watching Cambodia, of course she wanted to play alongside her. 

Their friendship was strong, it felt natural. From day 1, chatting about soccer, they clicked:

“You’re already the best friend I’ve made in all the times I’ve played.” 

Kelley said idly, while pouring water into her canteen. Lauren felt her chest swell. The Kelley Wentworth said she valued their relationship. 

Lauren didn’t want to mess up what they already had. 

(but she also couldn’t help but study every curve on the older woman’s body)

it happened, the “oh shit” moment, one day on the Lesu beach.

Everyone was talking, joking around as normal.

Devens was walking, ankle deep in the water, shoes in hand. He rambled on about the weather.

Lauren was half listening, Rick’s predictions were bullshit most of the time anyways. 

Wardog turned to the sand where Kelley and Lauren sat, propped up against a large driftwood log. 

“Watch this,” he mouthed, a grin widening on his face.

Wardog tossed a small stick over to an unsuspecting Devens, where it fell right in the water, barely brushing his ankle. 

Devens flinched and let out a short scream. 

Everyone began to laugh at the Devens debacle, including himself. 

Kelley threw her head back laughing — a real laugh — not some pity laugh. This was the first time Lauren really took in her smile. She saw the genuine joy on her face, even only for an instant. 

For a moment, Kelley let the stress of the game go. 

Lauren saw the way the setting sun hit her platinum blonde hair and painted the sides of her face. 

Kelley turned to Lauren, lighting hitting her shoulder, 

“C’mon that was pretty good”

Lauren looked into her blue eyes and nodded. 

All she wanted to do was see the happiness on Kelley face again. 

That night, Lauren pondered her recent realization. She knew it all along, it was only now she came to the acceptance of it. She knew her feelings for Kelley were real, there was no chance denying it. 

How could she not fall in love when Kelley looked like an angel who somehow stumbled on an island in Fiji? 

How could she not when Kelley talked to her like she understood her, always making sure she was feeling okay? 

How could she not wh— 

Kelley rolled over and laid her arm across Lauren’s torso. 

“Is this okay? It’s cold” 

Lauren only now took note of the breeze. Island nights, even with layers, could be rough. 

“Of course, come here.” 

Lauren whispered, pulling the blonde closer. Kelley laid her head on Lauren’s chest, settling into the curve of her neck. 

Kelley was pressed up against the taller girl. Lauren wrapped her arm around Kelley’s back, hand settling on her hip. They fit like puzzle pieces.

Her heart rate dropped — instead of the anxiety of her realization creeping up she felt warmth — Kelley was right here, holding her. 

Lauren could feel her heart inside of her chest, filled with pure love. 

Falling for someone in the game of Survivor couldn’t be the worst thing, right? Especially if she kept it a secret. How hard could that be? 

Lauren began to rub circles into Kelley’s back. She could already feel the bumps of her spine through her flannel. She worried about Kelley’s health, even this early in the game. 

Kelley lifted her head up, placed a kiss on Lauren’s jawline, and softly nuzzled back into the crook of Lauren’s neck. 

“Oh shit,” Lauren thought.


	2. might as well

“Dammit”

Lauren said, lying on the ground. Just a moment ago she was standing on the beam, block pressed against the top of her head and the structure. There were spots in her vision, everything still over exposed.

Blacking out during a challenge was embarrassing. Lauren shook her head, thinking about all the Survivor blunders she had already made.

After bottled water and a thorough check of her vitals, Ron helped her back to the bench. 

“You okay?” Kelley asked softly. Lauren brushed it off, still pissed at herself, and a little scared. 

Lauren felt Kelley’s hands rub her head, then her shoulder. She wanted her to keep going, but she stopped, maybe to clap for Aurora. 

(Kelley was always less physical when the cameras were out) 

Back at camp, Lauren quickly made her way to the water to avoid more concern from her tribemates. She opted for the gulf past the rocks and the secluded palm tree. 

She felt the heat of the sand and soon the cool of the water as she made her way in. Lauren looked downcast, seeing the ripples in the clear water. How could she be so stupid? Why didn’t she just step down? 

(Lauren could hardly remember what even happened before the fall) 

“Hey, can I join you?” 

Wentworth called from behind the rocks, parallel to the palm tree.

She looked beautiful, post challenge, with her hair down. Lauren’s eyes made her way up the blonde’s body as she pulled her tank top over her head. 

Kelley walked into the ocean, towards her best friend. She took her buff off and dunked it in. 

“You really had me worried back there” 

Kelley said, gently rubbing the buff over Lauren’s face. She started with her jaw, soon focusing on the dirt near her temple, where her head hit the ground. 

Lauren closed her eyes, and couldn’t help but feel butterflies as Kelley Wentworth cleaned her up. She felt the cloth wash away the grime; She no longer hung on to the thoughts of disappointment, only soaked in the care of the woman she accidentally fell in love with. 

Kelley then slipped her buff back on her wrist and carefully plucked a twig out of the brunette’s hair. She moved her hand down, tracing her hairline, and cupped her jaw. 

Lauren’s heart raced as she felt Kelley’s thumb slowly brush over her cheek and back again. She finally met those eyes, studying the specks of green present within the blue. Kelley gave her a warm and understanding look. 

Maybe she hit her head on the way down, or maybe it’s just the most natural thing to come from their position, but Lauren grabs her hips and pulls her closer. 

She doesn’t think as she leans in and kisses Kelley. 

It’s short and sweet. Kelley doesn’t pull away, but she also seems unsure. 

Lauren leans her head back, feeling their lips part, and immediately has heat rush to her face. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t m—“ 

She’s cut off as Kelley’s face gets closer and she kisses Lauren, this time with more passion. Lauren sinks into the kiss, days of longing finally being freed. She feels her mouth open slightly to let Kelley in and draw the kiss out. 

As they pull apart, Kelley’s eyes dart back to the beach to check for cameras, as if she suddenly realized where she was. 

(Lauren didn’t care, still feeling intoxicated by the kiss) 

“I love you, Kel” 

She’s said it multiple times since they met, but this time carried more meaning. 

Kelley responded by kissing her once more, and wrapping her arms around the taller girl. 

Lauren smiled against her skin. Her head felt a little funny from the fall, but her heart felt full of love and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so there’s an edit shipping them (the video of them leaning into a kiss and then some clips, the caption is literally ‘girlfriends’, the the lyrics are about having a crush) and Lauren literally comments on it 5 seconds after it’s posted like she really do be simping


	3. gone

Lauren sauntered back to camp, torch in hand, only feeling empty. 

Kelley had been blindsided. 

She felt anger, resentment, and heartbreak as she watched Kelley walk out of tribal, smoke still in the air, towards the edge of extinction. 

But now, there was really nothing but an empty feeling in Lauren’s chest.

Of course, the producers asked her for a confessional. 

They only do this at night when they know the vote out greatly affected someone. 

(Little did they know just how much it affected Lauren)

She sucked it up and told the crew member what he wanted to hear. How she was sad, how it was losing a friend too. 

(Which wasn’t entirely false, she just left out the romance) 

She let out a deep breathe after she was finished speaking. With tears brewing in her eyes, she was given the cue to get back to camp. 

Lauren laid, back pressed against the bamboo, and looked straight up at the top of the shelter. The fire crackled, and she heard her castmates chatter lightly. 

She felt a tear escape her eye and roll down her face. 

“I’m really sorry.” 

Victoria whispered as she entered the far end of the shelter. Lauren quickly wiped her tears away and responded. 

“I’m good. Just cold.” 

It was the best excuse she could come up with for missing the post tribal campfire, although it truly didn’t make sense. She didn’t care. 

Truth is, the nights were going to be colder without Kelley pressed up against her. Every night, they’d lay near the end of the shelter, practically on top of each other. Lauren missed holding Kelley’s rough hands, and silently kissing her when she was certain the others were asleep. 

Kelley often appeared reserved during the day, for fear of being seen as anything but a pure strategist. For fear of messing up her reputation.

(Also maybe the decade age difference, they hadn’t really talked about it)

Though she’d harbor apprehension during the day, at night she’d always let Lauren know how she truly felt through little monologues whispered in her ear. 

“You’re perfect in every god damn way, Laur. You know that right? I love you, I love everything about you. Imagine the life we’ll have when this is all over.” 

Lauren’s heart fluttered as she remembered all the things Kelley told her, and hoped they reigned true over time; She was scared of the uncertain. What if Kelley regrets their relationship? 

Lauren’s chest ached as she laid alone in the darkness, Kelley only an island away, but still so far.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
